1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds which have not appeared in the literature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds are known to be useful as starting materials in preparation of ingredients for producing rubber materials or mold release agents which have high resistance to solvents and chemicals.
Recently, in addition, the requirements that rubbers or mold release agents should meet in regard to solvent resistance, chemical resistance, mold release property and so forth have come to be extremely high.